Espía
by INFINITOPERIODICO
Summary: - lo descubrieron – susurró. - descubrir qué? – le pregunte dudosa. -Que trabajaba para nosotros – termino por decir y salir de la habitación.


Un golpe en la planta baja de Grimmund Place nos advirtió a varios Aurores que nos hallábamos en la cocina. Rápidamente atravesé los pasillos del enredado recinto y llegué a revisar lo ocurrido. En la puerta de encontraba alguien tirado, cubierto de barro y sangre que desprendía por varias partes de su cuerpo, Tonks que estaba a mi lado, se acercó al cuerpo y lo volteo ya que la gran túnica negra que traída lo cubría completamente. Al voltearlo boca arriba dejo a la vista unos cabellos sucios y mojados que aun brillaban platinadamente, su piel, grisácea por el frio y la falta de sangre le daba un aspecto de más muerto que vivo.

\- oh mi niño – susurro Tonks – Remus amor, ayúdame llevarlo arriba – Este que estaba a mi costado sin dudarlo y con la ayuda de su varita, lo hizo levitar y desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Todo había trascurrido en unos minutos y mi shock seguía vivo, inclusive me costaba mover los dedos de mi mano, que aferrados fuertemente a mi varita comenzaban a doler. No entendía nada.

El resto de los Aurores volvió a la cocina y retomaron la conversación que había sido interrumpida.

Con la cabeza hecha un desastre seguí el camino hacia el dormitorio que llevaron el herido. A pesar de haber muchas habitaciones y varias desocupadas no me costó encontrar en la que se había refugiado ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta y podía escuchar lo que se conversaba en el interior. Me asome para ver- Lupin abrazaba a Nymphadora por los hombros consolándola, ella miraba tristemente la cama en la que estaba el hombre tendido herido, le habían quitado la capa, dejándolo descubierto. Su camisa qua ya estaba roja manchada de sangre estaba rasgada, hasta una de sus mangas donde podía observar en su brazo izquierdo la marca tenebrosa que tenía por encima cortadas profundas sobre las líneas de la serpiente.

 _Que le ha ocurrido…_ \- susurre internamente. Dirigí mi vista hacia el rostro del chico, tanto sus labios como ojeras estaban en un tono violáceo, su piel blanquecina, era como si por sus poros se le escapara la vida. Podía reconocer esas facciones, aunque hubiesen pasados ya tres años de la última vez de haberlo visto. A pesar de todo en sus años era de buen semblante y un rostro así no se olvidarían aun en años. – Malfoy… - volví a susurrar, Remus me dirigió una mirada de preocupación seguida por Tonks, al no ver protesta de mi presencia decidí entrar, mas por respuesta que por ayuda. Me acerqué hacia la cama y pude observarlo mejor. Tenía pequeñas heridas en el rostro, y probablemente aparecerían unos moretones. Bajo su camisa se podían ver grandes heridas, que ya por la intervención de Tonks habían dejado de sangran en abundancia, sus manos estaban magulladas, sus nudillos rotos y ensangrentados. Su aspecto era realmente horrible.

\- Que le paso? ¿Que hace aquí?... ¿Como logro entrar él…? – mis preguntas salieron disparadas de mi boca. Remus se paró frente a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro.

\- Tranquila Hermione, pronto tendrás todas las respuestas, pero la prioridad ahora – dijo mirando al chico tendido – es salvarlo… Bajaré a informar la situación y organizare una reunión a la brevedad para informar bien – se volvió hacia su esposa y beso su frente – Estará bien amor – le susurro y salió deprisa cerrando la puerta. Ella soltó un suspiro, y pude ver sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Querida Cissy… - susurro tapando su rostro con sus manos – tu sabrías que hacer… - su pelo se aclaró en un tono platinado, sin color, y sus ojos azules cristalinos. Su rostro era bien parecido al de la madre de Draco, claro, eran familiares. Se levantó y comenzó a quitarle la camisa al chico.

-Ne… necesitas ayuda…? - le pregunte en un susurro. Ella me miro y me dedico una débil sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y asintió.

\- En el armario hay ropa limpia de Draco – me dijo mientras terminada de quitarle la camisa. Me acerque y observe la ropa que había. Camisas negras, grises, pantalones, zapatos, túnicas negras. Tomé una tenida al azar y la tendí sobre una silla.

Por unos minutos en silencio comenzamos a curarles las heridas y a limpiar la sangre. A pesar de que la magia había hecho todo el trabajo, aun tardaría unos días en sanar y en que el chico volviera a despertar. Desechamos la ropa sucia, volviendo a ruborizarme recordando cuando Nymphadora comenzó a desnudarlo y yo tuve que voltearme para no interrumpir lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Si él se enterase pediría a gritos un Avada Kedabra.

Me acerqué hacia la cama y con un pequeño paño comencé a limpiarle el rostro. Nunca había estado tan cerca del chico, tenía pómulos bien pronunciados, una nariz recta y respingada, una mandíbula cuadrada, marcadas ojeras y una pequeña expresión de dolor en todo el rostro.

\- lo descubrieron – susurro Tonks poniéndose de pie y acercándose en la puerta.

\- descubrir qué? – le pregunte dudosa, no entendía lo que me decía, si Malfoy pudo entrar al cuartel sin activar la alarma, siendo nosotros su primera opción de escondite…

-Que trabajaba para nosotros – termino por decir y salir de la habitación.

 _Malfoy…. ¿En la orden del Fénix?_

Seguía sin entender, decidí por bajar y de ser partícipe de la reunión. Justo cuando tomaba el pestillo de la puerta un quejido me alarmo, me volteé y pude ver esos cristalinos ojos grises, que a pesar de su estado miraban con arrogancia, que luego de unos segundos, se volvieron a cerrar.


End file.
